


Ephemeral

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas notices the Inquisitor's mind straining in the Fade after he's gone, and he comforts her: nearly without revealing himself in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "A Kiss on the Forehead."

Perhaps it was not right, even now -  _especially_ now. He’d left without word, without explanation or apology, but finding her spirit within the Fade was no difficult matter. She gleamed brighter, purer even, than most untainted spirits, and once he did find her, his magic flared to life.

Skyhold was familiar and safe, and Solas situated himself inside the rotunda where his final fresco remained unfinished; Lavellan wandered inside not long afterwards, and the very real impulse to draw closer and pull her into his arms tugged at him: it was an urge he managed to stifle, however reluctantly. 

"Solas?" Her tone was breathy, disbelieving: and who could blame her? He had not seen her in weeks, and seeing her now was a sharp pain in his chest - one he ignored, though just barely. "This isn’t real, is it?" Her smile was sad, heartbreaking, though Solas forced himself to smile: the reaction a Fade spirit who might take on his form might produce.

"I am sorry, ma vhenan." His response nearly broke the brittle smile on her lips, though she didn’t pull away as he came closer. "I am so sorry." He could hear her stifled breathing as he pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead, though his touch only seemed to make the shuddering in her lungs worse as she fought to breathe. "Forgive me." 

Solas allowed himself to frown then, allowed the pain to manifest in his eyes, and Lavellan blinked at him before realizing this was no simple dream. “Solas,  _wait_!” She reached out a hand towards him, but he was already gone.


End file.
